Girl Meets Best Friends
by James Stryker
Summary: Riley, Maya, Cyd and Shelby have a slumber party.


**Girl Meets Best Friends**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker here bringing you my first ever crossover story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **and** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **. Now a couple of you want me to do a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **crossover with** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **, the Rilaya and Cydby foursome and you want the story to happen now. Well, I've always wanted to write a Rilaya/Cydby story for a long time and now this story is finally going to happen. Before you read this story, it is rated M it contains sexual content and mind-blowing girl-on-girl-on-girl-on-girl action between Riley, Maya, Cyd and Shelby. Now remember, this story is very descriptive and it contains a whole lot of smut. If you don't like reading about smut, then turn back and read something else. I don't want any flames from readers complaining about this story. This is a work of fiction.** _ **FICTION**_ **. So here it is, the** _ **Girl Meets World/Best Friends Whenever**_ **crossover story** _ **Girl Meets Best Friends**_ **. Enjoy.**

Riley Matthews had been planning this sleepover party for weeks. It was only her, Maya and the two girls that are flying in from West Portland that her and Lucas met at the New York Central Spooktacular, Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus. The four of them were planning to have a Nicholas Sparks movie marathon. Cory and Topanga were out with Auggie and Riley and Maya have the whole apartment to themselves. Riley was getting the snacks ready while Maya gets the movies together.

"So, you and Huckleberry met those two girls at the New York Central Spooktacular?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Riley said.

"Why haven't I met them before? Where was when I met them?" Maya asked.

"You were probably lost in the haunted house with Austin and Ally." Riley said while popping some popcorn.

"So, what are they like?" Maya asked.

"Well, Shelby is kind, cheerful, sassy and a bit girly. She's also smart. She's a kind-hearted person just like me. And Cyd, she's sarcastic and a troublemaker and tough just like you. Except, she has dark brown hair. She's living with Shelby and her family." Riley said.

"Why is she living with Shelby and her family? Are her parents dead or something?" Maya asked.

"No, her parents aren't dead. They're in Peru on a three-year archaeological dig." Riley said.

"Wow. Her parents are like Indiana Jones. Let's hope that they don't find the Ark of the Covenant and run into Nazi and Ivan Ooze from _Power Rangers_." Maya said. There was a knock on the door and Riley ran to the door to see who it was. She opens the door and Cyd and Shelby were standing in front of the door with their bags. Riley greets the two Portland girls with a big hug.

"Thanks for coming." Riley smiles as Cyd and Shelby enter the apartment.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Riley." Shelby said.

"Alright, so who's ready to get this sleepover started? Because I am." Shelby said.

"So, you must be the girls that Riley and Huckleberry met at the haunted house?" Maya asked walking towards them.

"Huckleberry?" Shelby asked.

"That's Maya's little nickname for Lucas. Maya, this is Shelby Marcus and this is Cyd Ripley. Cyd, Shelby, this is my best friend Maya Penelope Hart." Riley said as Maya gives her a look after she said her middle name.

"Penelope?" Cyd giggles.

"Shut up, Riles." Maya said.

"Nice to meet you, Maya." Shelby said.

"Nice to meet you too." Maya shakes Shelby's hand.

"Shelby was dressed as a zombie named Chainsaw Chelsea and Cyd was dressed as an adorable cuddle bunny. She looked soooo cute." Riley smiled as Cyd rolled her eyes at her.

"Really? Shouldn't Cyd be the zombie and Shelby be the cuddle bunny?" Maya asked. Cyd and Shelby began to explain how they chose each other's costumes. Riley grabs their bags and put it in her room. The four girls began to sit on the couch, turned on the television and began to watch the first movie _The Notebook_ , it was Riley and Shelby's favorite movie. Both Maya and Cyd wanted to watch something else instead of _The Notebook_ , they wanted to watch the movie _Die Hard_. Minutes later after watching the third movie which was _The Longest Ride_ , Riley, Maya, Cyd and Shelby stopped watching television and entered Riley's room to change into their pajamas. Riley wore her adorable baby blue printed hooded sleepshirt, Maya wore an oversized red NYU t-shirt and black pajama shorts, Cyd wore a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt and purple and black pajama pants. And Shelby changed into her cute pink floral printed pajamas.

After getting changed into their pajamas, the four girls began to talk while eating pizza and doing each other's nails.

"I'm glad that we're having this slumber party. It gives us a chance to bond with each other and watch rom-coms, eating pizza, drinking soda and doing each other's nails. This is going to a fun night." Riley smiled as Maya paints Shelby's naile

"You're right, Riley. This is pretty fun." Shelby said.

"Are you serious? All we did was watch romantic movies that made you and Riley cry. There was no comedy in there. If I want to see comedy, I'd rather watch one of the _National Lampoon's Vacation_ movies. Except for _Vegas Vacation_ , that one sucked. Better yet, we should've watched _Die Hard_ and _Die Hard 2_." Cyd said.

"You're right. Slumber parties are supposed to be fun." Maya said.

"But, this is fun. Watching romantic movies, eating pizza and doing each other's nails is pretty fun." Shelby said.

"Yeah if you like the smell of nail polish fumes. Come on! Let's make this evening a bit interesting." Cyd said.

"And what's your plan to make this night interesting?" Riley asked crossing her arms.

"How about we play a little game of Truth or Dare?" Cyd asked.

"Sounds like a great idea." Maya sips her can of blue raspberry soda and Shelby clapped and whooped.

"Truth or Dare? Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not sure about this." Riley said being the shy one.

"Riles, don't be a killjoy. It's not like your parents or Auggie are going to walk in on us. Besides, slumber parties don't have to be nothing but good clean fun. Things can happen. We can get a bit naughty." Maya winked at Riley.

"We don't have any alcohol, but Cyd has an empty Coke bottle that we can use to spin the bottle." Shelby said grabbing the empty bottle as the four girls sat down on the floor in a circle.

"Okay, so what are the rules?" Riley asked.

"So the rules are: the person spins the bottle and if the bottle lands on the person after it stops spinning, that person has to pick either truth or dare." Cyd said.

"Alright, Shelby you spin first." Maya said. Shelby spins the bottle and it lands on Riley.

"Okay, Riley. Truth or dare?" Shelby asked.

"Hmm, truth." Riley said.

"Well, that didn't surprise me." Cyd said eating her slice of pepperoni and bacon pizza.

"Okay, I have a good one. Riley, who was your first kiss?" Shelby asked.

"Lucas." Riley smiled brightly.

"Lucas?" Shelby asked.

"The same Huckleberry from the New York Central Spooktackular?" Cyd asked.

"Yep, that same Huckleberry." Maya asked.

"It was my first date with him and at the end of the date, I kissed him." Riley blushed and spun the bottle. This time, the bottle landed on Cyd. "Alright, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, let's see…..truth." Cyd said.

"I got one." Maya said taking another sip of soda. "Do you have a crush on somebody?"

"Who, me?" Cyd raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, you. Come on. We need to know who you have a crush on." Maya said.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this. You might laugh. I mean, it's just a silly crush." Cyd said.

"Just tell us." Shelby whined.

"Alright, fine. It's Naldo." Cyd said.

"Naldo?!" Shelby's eyes widened. "Cyd, Naldo was your crush in the fourth grade because you always punched and shushed him back then. You're still interested in him now?"

"To be honest with you, yes." Cyd said. Now it was her turn to spin the bottle. This time, the bottle landed on Maya.

"Maya, truth or dare?" Cyd asked.

"Hmm, dare." Maya said.

"Okay. Looks like you get the first dare. And I have an awesome dare for you. Maya, I dare you to kiss Shelby." Cyd said. Shelby and Riley's eyes widened after Cyd dared Maya to kiss her.

"Really? You want her to kiss me? I don't know. I'm a little nervous. I've never kissed a girl before. The only person I've kissed was Cameron." Shelby said.

"It's either kiss or forfeit. You move, Shelbs." Maya smirks at Shelby.

"Oh, you did not just call Shelby "Shelbs". Only I get to call her that." Cyd said.

"Well, Shelby Marcus. Looks like you're about to have your first kiss from a girl." Maya said. Shelby took a deep breath, closes her eyes and leans in to kiss Maya on the lips. Maya responded and kissed Shelby back, this time deepening the kiss.

"Oh, my God. She is a very good kisser. I just want to keep kissing her. Maybe even touch her." Shelby thought to herself. Enjoying the feeling of the blonde beauty's soft pink lips against hers, Shelby began to slide her hand up Maya's thigh and sliding up to her shirt, instantly touching her breast. Maya's eyes widened and gently pushes Shelby back.

"Okay, Shelby. I think that's enough." Maya said catching her breath.

"I think I really enjoyed that a lot." Shelby said.

"Don't get carried away, Shelbs." Cyd said.

"What? Maya's an excellent kisser." Shelby said.

"Wow. I cannot believe that just happened. My best friend kissed your best friend." Riley said.

"Well, well, well. Does that turn you on watching Maya and Shelby kissing each other?" Cyd asked smirking at her as Riley's cheeks turned bright pink. She was blushing from the fact that she enjoyed watching Maya and Shelby's kiss. It was Shelby's turn to spin the bottle, one again the bottle landed on Riley.

"Truth or dare, Riles?" Maya turned to her best friend.

"Truth." Riley said.

"Would you like to see Farkle make out with either Lucas or Charlie Gardner?" Maya asked.

"Maya! I can't answer that question. I would like to forfeit on truth." Riley said and spun the bottle. This time, the bottle landed on Cyd.

"Truth or dare, Cyd?" Shelby asked.

"Dare." Cyd said.

"Cyd, I dare you to take off your bra." Shelby said. Cyd slips her hand underneath her shirt, reaches behind her back, instantly unclipping her bra and threw it across the bedroom.

"Looks like you better throw your bra at Naldo when we get back to Portland." Shelby said.

"Oh, Cyd. Please. You're making me blush." Cyd teased. Then, an idea popped into Maya's head. She grabbed her adorable best friend by her arms and began to kiss her while Cyd and Shelby watch in awe. Riley's eyes widened from the shock of Maya's lips pressed against hers. She kissed her very gently, caressing her face with her hand. Maya breaks the kiss and stares into Riley's adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Maya, what are you…?" Riley asked until Maya stops her from talking by putting her finger on her lips.

"Making this night very interesting, Riles." Maya said as she kisses Riley again. "You know, I've always fantasized about ravishing you. Looks like I'm going to have my chance now."

Riley smiles at Maya and kisses her back. Shelby gets up from the floor and sits down on Riley's bed, with Cyd sitting next to her as the two continued to watch the best friend duo kissing each other. Cyd turns to Shelby and stares at her. The blonde haired girl turns to the brunette who was busy checking her out.

"Cyd, why are you looking at me like that?" Shelby asked.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that you look so smoking hot kissing Maya. I want to know what it would be like kissing a pretty blonde like you." Cyd said moving closer to Shelby and grins at her. Shelby smiles at her best friend and leans in to kiss Cyd.

"God, I want you so bad." Shelby said in between kisses. The kiss was harder and more passionate than the last kiss she had with Maya. Shelby slips her tongue inside Cyd's to explore her mouth and to taste her, swirling her tongue around hers. Riley continues to make out with Maya. The blonde straddles her innocent best friend and gently squeezes her breast through her pajamas, making her release a small, cute moan. Maya smirks into the kiss as she continues to fondle Riley. Shelby stops kissing Cyd's lips and starts kissing her neck. Cyd moans and gently grips Shelby's blonde hair, she desperately wanted more from Shelby. Maya and Riley climbed on top of the bed with Cyd and Shelby and continued to play with each other. Riley lies down on her back as Maya pulls off her baby blue sleep shirt, leaving her in her cute pink and green unicorn printed bra and matching panties. As Cyd and Shelby continued to make out heavily, Cyd began to fumble with the buttons on Shelby's pajama top. Luckily, the blonde wasn't wearing a bra.

"No bra, Shelbs? How very naughty of you." Cyd grins. The attractive tomboy pushes Shelby down on the bed and left a trail of kisses down her body until her lips touch her breasts. Cyd took one of Shelby's breasts in her mouth and began to suck in her nipple while her free hand plays with the other. After unclipping Riley's bra, Maya threw it across the room and plants heated kisses on her best friend's chest and stomach while rubbing her through the soft fabric of her panties. Both Shelby and Riley were both moaning simultaneously from their partner's actions.

Cyd quickly pulls off Shelby's pajama pants and stares at the giant wet spot on her white cotton panties. Cyd kneels down in between Shelby's legs and starts licking at the damp spot on her panties.

"Ohhhh." Shelby moaned.

After sucking on Riley's nipples and rubbing her center for a good long minute, Maya kisses down her stomach and hooks her teeth onto Riley's soaked panties and pulls them down to her ankles, taking in that sweet smell of hers. The blonde beauty spreads her best friend's legs apart and kisses her inner thigh to tease her for a bit, licking and nibbling at her soft flesh. Cyd pushes Shelby's panties to the side and starts to eat her out.

"Oh, my God. Cyd." Shelby moans. The pristine blonde gazes into Cyd's brown eyes, tangling her dark brown hair with her finger, enjoying her wet tongue on her wet pussy. Cyd teases Shelby's sensitive clit with her thumb while she continues to lick her.

Maya stops teasing Riley for a couple of minutes and rips off her cute panties with one quick motion and proceeds to flick her highly sensitive clit with her tongue.

"Maya, mmm." Riley moans cutely. Maya held Riley's long legs up in the air and threw them over her shoulder and continues to pleasure her. Cyd spits on Shelby's pussy and rubs it for a bit before sliding a finger inside her moist hole. The brunette added a second finger and pumps in and out of her pussy, harder and faster like a piston. Shelby continues to moan loud and turns her attention to Riley and Maya as she watches Maya tongue-fucking Riley. Maya looks up and notices Shelby watching them as she gives the blonde a seductive wink before going back to making Riley cum. Riley's orgasm hit her whole body hard, she grips the bed sheets tightly and traps Maya's head with her legs.

"MAYA!" Riley cries out loud as she came all over Maya's tongue.

"Cyd. Oh, my God. Cyd. You're going to make me cum so hard all over your fingers. Mmm, make me cum Cyd. Make me cum." Shelby moans as Cyd latches her mouth onto her erect clit while fingering her. Her back arches, her toes curled, breathing intensifies and her inner vaginal walls clench around Cyd's fingers as she clings onto Riley's headboard for dear life. Shelby cries out Cyd's name loud as she starts squirting her juices all over her fingers and in her mouth. Cyd pulls her fingers out of Shelby and lapped at her juices for a bit and brought herself up to her lips and kissed her passionately. Shelby could instantly taste herself on Cyd's lips, she was getting immensely turned on. Shelby removes her panties as Cyd and Maya strip out of their clothing so they could be completely naked.

"Now, it's time to swap lovers. Riley and I will have a little brunette-on-brunette action and you and Maya will have a little blonde-on-blonde action." Cyd said.

"Sounds great. You know what they say about us blondes, we have the most fun." Maya said.

"That's true." Shelby said.

"Now Riley, it's just you and me." Cyd said. "Now, where will we do it at?"

"Bay window. Bay window right now." Riley said smiling at Cyd.

"Alright, we'll do it by the bay window. It's not like anyone would see us." Cyd said.

"Yay!" Riley cheered and moved over to the bay window. Cyd turns to Maya and gives her a look.

"Your friend is a weirdo." Cyd said.

"I know. She's my weirdo. That's what's so unique about her." Maya said. Cyd moves over to the bay window and sits down as Riley began to kiss her while Maya and Shelby began to kiss each other again and gaze into each other's eyes.

"You think you can make me cum, Shelbs?" Maya asked.

"After watching you making Riley cum? Oh, yeah. I will definitely make you cum, Hart." Shelby said kissing Maya and squeezing her breasts for a bit. Riley licks and bites Cyd's nipples, making Cyd groan in pleasure while running her fingers through Riley's brown hair. Her wet tongue coats her erect light brown nub. Maya sits in between Shelby, her back facing Shelby. Shelby caresses Maya's medium-sized breasts with her hands with care. Maya moans as she leans back and kisses Shelby while Shelby continues to play with her breasts. Riley kisses down Cyd's body until she reaches her shaved pussy. Not wanting to tease the troublemaker, Riley immediately starts slicking around Cyd's wet slit, making Cyd shiver and moan in pleasure.

Shelby moves her hand down to Maya's honey pot and starts massaging her clit. Maya moans and gazes into Shelby's eyes and kisses her for a bit. Riley laps at Cyd's pussy like she was her very own personal delicious treat, spreading her pink pussy lips open and plunges her tongue in and out of her hole.

"Ooh." Cyd cooed.

"You like it when I play with your pussy, Maya?" Shelby asked in a seductive tone. Maya bit her lower lip and nods her head. Cyd grips Riley's hair tightly as Riley tongue fucks her faster while playing with her breasts. Shelby rubs Maya's pussy harder, and pushes two of her fingers inside her, then added a third finger inside her pussy.

"Shelby. Mmm, yeah! I love it when you fuck my tight, little pussy with three fingers. Make me cum, Shelby. Make me cum so fucking hard." Maya moaned. Shelby was three fingers deep inside Maya's drenched cunt, pumping harder until she squirts all over Riley's bed. Riley stops tongue-fucking Cyd and began to rim Cyd, catching her off guard.

"Oh, my God! Riley! Maya, I did not know that you could be such a naughty girl." Cyd said. Riley continues to rim Cyd while fingering her at the same time, her moans and Maya's moans filled the bedroom. Riley's fingers were going in deeper and deeper. Cyd bucked her hips and wails out Riley's name while riding out her orgasm. Maya came seconds later, squirting all over Shelby's fingers and all over Riley's bed. Shelby pulls her fingers out of Maya and stuck them in her mouth so she can taste herself while Riley brought herself back up to Cyd's lips and brings her in for a heated kiss.

"Riles, Cyd, why don't you two bring your sexy asses over here." Maya said as Riley and Cyd move over to the bed. As they got up on Riley's bed, Maya lies down on her back with Riley on top of her in the 69 position, her dripping wet pussy facing hers and began to lick the brunette's clit while Riley licks her. Cyd moves in between Shelby's legs, scissoring their legs together so that their pussies touch each other. Cyd rolls her hips, enjoying the friction of Shelby's clit against hers.

"Oh, my God." Shelby moaned softly. Riley bounces her ass on Maya's face while Riley sticks two fingers inside Maya while sucking on her clit. Shelby rubs her clit against Cyd's harder and faster while gazing into Cyd's eyes and playing with her breasts. Riley rolls her eyes back in pleasure as she cums hard all over Maya's face while Maya cums all over Riley's fingers.

"SHELBY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Cyd cries out while rolling her hips erratically while kissing Shelby until they both cum. After having their earth-shattering orgasm, Cyd and Shelby collapsed next to each other cuddled in each other's arms while Riley and Maya cuddled with each other trying to catch their breath before drifting off to sleep.

"Now, _that's_ what I call a slumber party." Cyd said.

 **And that was** _ **Girl Meets Best Friends**_ **. I hope that you liked the story. If you want to see another story, either a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **story. Any pairing like Rilaya, Cydby, Cyd/Naldo, Rucas, Lucaya, Sherry, Riarkle, Faya or Joshaya or a Rucaya story, feel free to message me. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
